1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to glasses and, in particular, to a frame and lens system for making eyeglasses in remote areas.
2. General Background and State of the Art:
Millions of people throughout the world require corrective lenses in order to see properly. However, it is difficult to distribute glasses to people who need them. In particular, it can be very difficult to match the proper eyeglasses to the prescription that a particular person requires. Some charitable organizations gather large numbers of pairs of glasses, and attempt to match the glasses to particular individuals. The prescription is rarely precise, however, largely because user's often require different lenses for each eye. The end user therefore often ends up with the wrong prescription.
Various attempts have been made to provide mass-distribution eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,517 to Gitlin et al. discloses a spectacle frame having removable lenses. The lenses must have a rim of a specific geometry in order to fit into the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,267 to Morrison et al. discloses a universal eyeglass frame to which can be fitted a variety of lenses. The lenses must have a special nub in order to fit into the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,534 to Morrison discloses an eyeglass frame having two adjustable lens receiving portions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,805 to Kuipers et al. discloses an eyeglass frame that receives a specially-cut lens. U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,227 to Rorabaugh discloses a frame that receives a lens having a special protrusion.